


things break.

by kuroolongtea



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/M, Heavy Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroolongtea/pseuds/kuroolongtea
Summary: you've found someone better.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 16





	things break.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off tumblr user @ahtsumu's oikawa drabble (linked in my tumblr post), so feel free to read that one first if you'd like!

“we need to talk,” you finally exhale after a long silence, cutting off your only escape route—there’s never any turning back once those four words are tossed into the open.

and four, _simple_ words have never held more weight.

so much weight, in fact, **oikawa** feels his entire heart get dragged down to the deepest pits of his stomach where it tosses and turns, twisting itself and everything around it into a painful knot. 

“talk about what?” he chirps, feigning an _almost_ convincing cluelessness as he gazes at you with chocolate-colored eyes that you know so well. eyes that match the shade of his walnut dining table you two sit at, one meter and two worlds apart.

you bite your lip instinctively, _wanting_ to hate him for making you say the words out loud. you know you _both_ felt it over the past couple of months, and it was only a matter of time before the long act you two had tried so desperately to keep up ended.

but you know you have no right to. after all, _you_ are the one who started drifting away. _you_ are the one who faltered. _you_ are the one who fell out of love—with him, at least.

“i… think we should break up.”

you almost wince, for no matter how many times you’ve run through this scenario in your head, how many times you’ve tried to practice saying it without breaking, there’s just no way to soften the impact. the way oikawa takes a sharp breath as the corners of his lips finally fall make you certain of that.

the silence between you is deafening.

and oikawa _knew_ this was coming. he knew this conversation—if he could even call it that—was inevitable, he just didn’t think it would happen so quickly. or maybe, it wasn’t quick. any time spent with you was just never long enough.

blood rushes to his head as his heart pounds against his chest, the air in his lungs suddenly caught between escaping him and being stuck there. he wonders what he should say as you stare at him with such sad, yet still beautiful and tender eyes. such _sorry_ eyes. 

should he beg you to stay? no, oikawa is too prideful to beg. or rather, if begging would work, maybe he’d consider it—but he knows things are far past the point where throwing his dignity away would do anything in salvaging your relationship.

“it’s him, isn’t it,” he finally murmurs, the words leaving his lips rested somewhere between a question and a statement. god, oikawa can’t even bring himself to say his name. someone better than him. 

and he doesn’t need to.

“tooru,” you start, immediately hesitating when you feel the familiar shakiness in your voice. no, you can’t let yourself cry. the least you could do is answer him with the bare minimum of basic comprehension—but even that seems difficult.

you take a deep breath, willing yourself to speak calmly and coherently. no matter how much you don’t want to hurt him, you owe it to him.

“i’m so, so—” you begin again, thinking you’ll actually make it through this time. 

but then, your voice breaks. it breaks like it did when you and oikawa got into your first fight, like when you crumbled before him after he asked, “are you sure you’re okay?”

but you still manage to get the last word out. 

“sorry.”

and with that one wavering intonation, oikawa knows things are over. things have _been_ over. the crack in your voice puts a split right through his heart, the organ still writhing in agony at the bottom of his stomach. 

he wishes there was something he could’ve done better to keep you by his side—there’s _always_ something he could’ve done better. if he were better, maybe he’d have a chance at competing with the new person you have eyes for, and maybe you wouldn’t be so willing to leave him behind. 

maybe you’d come back to him, even if you’ve got one foot out the door already. surely, the tears on your face mean that much.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for hurting him :(  
> but thank you for reading! comments are greatly appreciated ♡  
> feel free to follow me on tumblr @kuroolongtea where i'm more active!


End file.
